With the advent of the Internet and corresponding advances in computer technologies, a user is able to gather information regarding nearly any topic or subject. For example, a user is able to use a personal computer or other electronic device to access the Internet by means of a web browser and search for desired information. This ability to search for and gather desired information has effectively become a necessity for most people as daily Internet searching is a common occurrence.
However, the results provided by a typical search engine in response to a user's search request are often so broad or general that the user must spend a lot of time analyzing the results before finding information that may be relevant or otherwise of use. Alternatively, the user may be forced to perform another search with a different search query that uses additional terms or different terms in order to narrow the results of the search. In either event, it is an inconvenience for the user in that desired or appropriate search results are not readily available from the initial search.
To provide search results that are better tailored for the user, some applications allow the user to narrow the field of search based on certain variables. For example, some applications allow a user to perform a search based on strong-tie associations with other users. That is, some applications allow a user to perform a search based on their list of contacts, or other associations of the user. However, there is currently no method for prioritizing search results based on data permissions or social weight in shared data containers.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.